


Just a Happy Coincidence

by Beewachan



Series: Series 2: Second Generation Captains [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu adores Akaashi Keiji; spread the word, Sexual Content, face fucking and a little sexting in particular, i guess, lots of texting I mean they live like 563km apart I think, some of this is so cheesy I am so sorry, this is mostly lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Atsumu sees Keiji for the first time in years at nationals during their second year, and things escalate.Please note that this does not have to be read with the second gen captains series but does correlate with it.





	Just a Happy Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> pls keep in mind the time skips when their relationship rapidly escalates  
> love u thx

     At first, Atsumu didn’t recognize Keiji. All he saw was another obnoxiously pretty setter sitting in the stands at nationals. Atsumu wondered if the pretty boy was rooting for Inarizaki or Karasuno, or if he even cared, for that matter. That was quickly revealed when Bokuto Koutarou, sitting next to Keiji, waved excitedly towards the redhead on the opposing team.

     Atsumu decided that didn’t matter; pretty boys didn't matter when he was playing volleyball, anyway, but he still stole glances at Keiji during the match.

     He even set the ball “just a tad bit” too far for Osamu to hit comfortably, just because he was looking at that stupidly attractive guy next to the stupidly loud one. _It was just the pressure of Karasuno being at set point_ , Atsumu tried to excuse it.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

 

 

     On his way out of the restroom, Atsumu ran into Keiji — well, Keiji ran into him — literally.

     Atsumu fell on his ass, and Keiji fell on Atsumu. Atsumu was prepared to kill someone (because how dare they knock him over; how rude?), but he felt the weight lifted from his chest, heard a series of frantic apologies, and looked up to see a pair of gunmetal blue eyes staring at him along with an extended hand.

     Atsumu looked at him for a good fifteen seconds that felt like fifteen years before actually saying anything. “It’s okay,” he says as he took the boy’s hand, and he wasn't sure why because he knew he could get up himself.

     Embarrassingly enough, he forgot to let go of the hand once he was on his feet again. “Are you,” Atsumu took time to rethink the phrasing, but pretty boy speaks before he can.

     “Akaashi Keiji,” Keiji said; he looked somewhere in between worried and abashed.

     “Keiji?” Atsumu asked uselessly, and he let go of Keiji’s hand.

     Because Keiji is polite, he didn’t say, “Um, that's what I just said.” Instead, he said, “Yes.”

     “Is your number still the same as before?” Atsumu asked; he noticed Keiji is staring at something further down the hall, but he didn’t ask about it.

     “Yes,” Keiji’s gaze returned to Atsumu briefly, “I’m sorry, but I really have to go.” Keiji bowed and ran, more carefully this time, to the end of the hall.

     Atsumu watched Keiji leave, and then it hit him. Why he kept looking at Keiji during the match, why he was being oddly nice, why he didn't want to let go of Keiji’s hand, why he felt the urge to just look into Keiji’s eyes for the rest of his life, and why he felt like that'd be a good way to spend it. It made sense.

     Keiji got hot.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

_[4:20 p.m To: Keiji]_  
hey, it’s atsumu 

     The reply is instant. 

 _[4:20 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Hi, Miya.

 _[4:20 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
call me atsumu

 _[4:21 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Maybe later.

 _[4:21 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keijiiii  
is it too late to say sorry about being a dick during grade school

 _[4:21 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
It doesn't matter.

 _[4:21 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
can we be friends

 _[4:21 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I guess.

 _[4:21 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
yay  
ur rly pretty

 _[4:22 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Still forthright, I see.

 _[4:22 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
i didn't mean to send that ohmygoD IMSOSORRY  
wow apologizing feels weird

 _[4:22 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
It’s okay. I have to go, or Bokuto-san will think I'm ignoring him.

 _[4:22 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
bye bye ❤️

 

     Atsumu wondered if Keiji and Koutarou were together. The thought made him upset, and the fact that he was upset annoyed him even more, just a little bit.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[4:20 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
AMOSC

 _[4:20 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Why do you keep texting me at 4:20?

 _[4:20 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
IT’S JUST A HAPPY COINCIDENCE

 _[4:20 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I have two more questions.

 _[4:20 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
SHOOT

 _[4:21 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Why are you only typing in caps?  
What does amosc mean?

 _[4:21 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
I HAVE NO IDEA  
ADD ME ON SNAPCHAT  
DO U HAVE SC

 _[4:21 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Yes.

 _[4:21 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
_Attached image_  
MY SNAPCODE

 _[4:22 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Okay, I added you.

 _[4:22 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
YAY  
STREAK???

 _[4:22 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Okay.

 _[4:22 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
KEIJI 

 

     Keiji wanted to tell Atsumu not to call him by his given name, but something told him that Atsumu wouldn't listen. 

 

 _[4:23 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What?

 _[4:23 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
YOURE REALLY BEAUTIFUL  
LIKE LEGIT

 _[4:23 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Legit?

 _[4:23 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
YESSSS LEGIT  
UR LIKE THE MST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IVE EVER SEEN  
AND I HAVE AMIRROR

 _[4:23 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Are you okay?

 _[4:24 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
NOT AT ALL  
I MIGHT HAVE INHALED THE DEVILS CABBAGE

 _[4:24 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore.

 _[4:24 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
MY FRIENDSWERE DOIN IT ANS I WALKED INFO KIYAS HOUSE AND IWAS LIKE IG I HAVS TO 2

 _[4:24 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Why is your typing getting progressively worse?

 _[4:24 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
ATSUXRRECT HAS SUDDENLY DESCODE RO ATOP SOINF HER JOB

 _[4:24 p.m. From Keiji]_  
You probably shouldn’t text anyone until you’re sober.

 _[4:25 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
WHAYABOUT I  
U

 _[4:25 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Go take a nap.

 

   

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     They were about 80 days into their Snapchat streak when Keiji asked for his Skype and added him to a chat with other captains.

     Atsumu didn’t know most of them, but he felt honored that Keiji thought about him. That made Atsumu want to smother Keiji with hugs and kisses, just a little bit. It was then, lying on the grass in his backyard, that Atsumu realized this predicament was incredibly gay.

     And again, things were starting to make sense.

    He understood why he said, “Ew,” in second grade when Itsuko held his hand, why he found the girls who support him at his volleyball matches more annoying than anything, why his past experiences with sex were so lackluster, why when his brother was angry with him, he insisted to their mother that Atsumu is very gay, as if it were truth.

    Because it was truth. Miya Atsumu was quite gay, for Akaashi Keiji in particular.

    He pulled out his cellphone and called Keiji, disregarding the fact that it was twelve in the morning.

    Keiji answered after a few rings.

    “Hey, Keiji,” Atsumu smiled up at the night sky.

    “Hi, Atsumu.”

    “Aww, you called me by my given name.”

    “Whatever. What do you want?”

    “Lots of things,” As he spoke, Atsumu reached a hand out to gesture just how many things he wants, even though nobody else could see.

    “Really?”

    “Really,” Atsumu chuckled, “What's up?”

    “I was doing homework for literature.”

    “You take literature?”

    “You don't?”

    “So, you're probably wondering why I called…” Atsumu trailed off.

    “I did ask,” Keiji sighed; his voice sounded deeper yet lazier than it did the few times Atsumu had called during the day.

    “Life's events are currently clicking, Keiji! The dots are connecting! I want you to be with me for these important moments!” Atsumu’s voice was too excited for the time of day.

    “What dots are connecting?”

    “You know, why I don't like girls that much and why I like you so much and why ‘Samu says I'm gay.”

    “You mean you're just realizing that you're gay?” Keiji let out something similar to a laugh.

    “Basically.”

    “Alright then.” The corners of Keiji’s mouth quirked upwards.

    “I really really like you,” Atsumu exhales and wished the air in front of him was Keiji.

    “I know.”

    “Good.”

    “So weird,” Keiji sighed.

    “Wow, blunt,” Atsumu feigned offense and laid his hand on his chest.

    “Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud.”

    “It's alright. Goodnight, Keiji.”

    “Goodnight, Atsumu.”

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

    “Babe,” Atsumu whispered into his phone a few seconds after Keiji picked up.

    “Why are you whispering?”

    “Because,” Atsumu stared at himself in the mirror, and he couldn't help but think about how dapper he looked before he answered, “I’m at a family dinner party thing, and I’m hiding in the bathroom.”

    “Go back to your family, Atsumu,” Keiji sighed.

    “I don't want to.”

    “What if someone has to use the bathroom?”

    Atsumu shrugged, but then he remembered Keiji can't see. “They can wait. On an unrelated note, I look hot as fuck right now. Let's FaceTime.”

    “That wasn't narcissistic at all.”

    Ignoring Keiji’s comment, Atsumu tapped the FaceTime button and smiled when he saw Keiji, looking back (glaring) at him. Keiji was in what appeared to be a park.

    “You're so beautiful!” Atsumu whisper-shouted.

    “Is this really a good idea when you're supposed to be quiet?”

    “Yes, oh my god!” Atsumu clutched at his heart through his button-down and tie. His brows were furrowed, and his mouth hung open; he looked ready to cry about Keiji’s gorgeousness.

    “Stop being so superficial.”

    “Let's go back to calling please.”

    “Atsumu, you're the one who asked to FaceTime.” Keiji gave him an irked and somewhat confused expression.

    “I can't handle the beauty right now, okay?”

    “Whatever.”

    They switch back to a regular call.

    “Anyway, how are you?”

    “I’m alright.”

    “What are you doing outside at night?” Atsumu tried not to sound too — what's the word — annoying, maybe.

    “Atsumu, it’s, 6:28 p.m. It's still light out for another couple hours.”

    “Fine.”

    “What do you mean, ‘Fine’?”

    “Nevermind, Keiji,” Atsumu sing-songed as quietly as possible.

    “I’m hanging up.”

    “Keiji, wait!”

    “What?”

    “I just wanted to hear your voice again,” Atsumu told the truth.

    “Goodbye, Atsumu.”

    “Enjoy your book, Keiji.”

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

_[7:37 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
it’s going to be dark soon

 _[7:37 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I know.

 _[7:37 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
are you heading home  
be safe please

 _[7:37 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Did you just say please?

 _[7:37 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji, i’m trying to be caring here

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I am heading home. Thank you for your concern.

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Ugh.

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
:(

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
why is my heart beating faster suddenly  
i hate this

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, I was trying to be nice.

 _[7:39 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
whoops  
i think love you  
ugh this is stupid  
shouldn't have said that over text i’m sorry  
please answer  
i feel desperate  
kill me

 _[7:42 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Don't you have a dinner party to be attending?

 _[7:42 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
k that was so not comforting  
i’m in the bathroom again

 _[7:44 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
How are your relatives not questioning the size of your bladder?

 _[7:44 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji

 _[7:45 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Yes?

 _[7:45 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
nvm

 _[7:45 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Wow.

 _[7:45 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
same

 _[7:46 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What?

 _[7:46 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
do u still like bokuto

 _[7:47 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I mean,  
kind of.

 

     Atsumu’s heart definitely didn't feel like it was being ripped out of his chest, no, not at all.

     With a heavy sigh, Atsumu looked at his reflection, dusted off his shoulders, and told himself that there was nothing he could do about how Keiji felt, so he shouldn't worry about it.

    He did, anyway.

 

 _[7:53 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
okay

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

    They haven't texted for three days aside from their stupid Snapchat streak.

 

 _[11:42 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Hey.

 _[11:42 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
hi

 _[11:42 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
How are you?

 _[11:43 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
well, seeing as i’m in class,  
bored as hell

 _[11:43 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Sorry to hear that.

 _[11:43 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
has anyone ever told u how awkward u are

 _[11:43 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Unfortunately, yes.

 _[11:44 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
it’s okay  
i like u anyway

 _[11:44 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Thank you.

 _[11:45 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji, that's not the kind of thing you're supposed to say thank you to lol

 _[11:45 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Sorry.

 _[11:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
u don't have to apologize

 _[11:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Okay.  
This is stupid, and I can't believe I'm saying this because it probably doesn't matter, but I'm really sorry if I upset you the other day.

 _[11:53 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
shouldn't you be paying attention in class?

 _[11:53 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I finished a quiz early.

 _[11:54 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
ur allowed to have ur phone out after a quiz???

 _[11:54 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Well, I didn't say that.  
I’m not going to get caught.

 _[11:54 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
wow

 _[11:54 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
What are you learning about?

 _[11:55 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
don't know

 _[11:55 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I guess I should let you pay attention then.

 _[11:55 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
bye

 _[11:55 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Goodbye, Atsumu.

 

     Atsumu would have been lying if he said he actually wanted Keiji to leave.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[10:12 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Hi.

 _[10:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
feels weird when u text first

 _[10:14 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
How so?

 _[10:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
my heart starts beating fast and shit

 _[10:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Cute.

 _[10:15 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji stop

 _[10:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Sorry.

 _[10:15 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
ehm don’t actually stop

 _[10:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Oh, my bad.

 _[10:15 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji ur cute as fuck

 _[10:16 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Thanks.

 _[10:16 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
can i come over this weekend

 _[10:16 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Isn't the train ticket really expensive?

 _[10:16 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji, we've been over this  
/who cares/ lol

 _[10:16 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Yes, come over.

 _[10:16 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
yayyyyy

 _[10:16 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What are we going to do?

 _[10:17 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
we’ll figure that out later

 _[10:17 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Okay.

 _[10:17 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
ily keiji

 _[10:17 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I like you, I guess.

 _[10:17 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
lmao i’ll take it  
gonna sleep

 _[10:17 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Goodnight, Atsumu.

 _[10:17 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
gnn  
mwah

 _[10:18 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Sweet dreams.

 _[10:18 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
❤️

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

     They met each other in the subway.

     “Keiji!” With a smile that put the afternoon sun to shame, Atsumu hugged Keiji.

     “Hi, Atsumu.” Keiji hugged him back, sort of.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     “Good afternoon, Akaashi-san!” Atsumu greeted Keiji’s father when he opened the door for them.

     Keiji’s father’s eyes widened briefly before his expression changed back to rather bored. “Oh, Keiji has friends,” he said. Keiji tried to ignore his father's comment, and Atsumu failed to suppress a laugh.

     Keiji’s father gestured for he and Atsumu to come inside. “What's your name?”

     “Miya Atsumu, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Atsumu held out a hand, and Keiji’s father shook it.

     It was so difficult for Keiji to not comment on how uncharacteristically polite Atsumu was being.

     “It's nice to meet you as well, Atsumu. You can call me Eijiro.”

     Atsumu smiled and stepped inside with Keiji.

     “I’ll leave you two alone, I guess.” Eijiro walked down a hall and disappeared from Atsumu’s sight.

     Meanwhile they were still standing in the entrance. “Keiji.” Atsumu’s fingers clinged to the hem of Keiji’s shirt.

     “What?”

     “I just like saying your name.”

    Keiji sighed and pulled Atsumu along into Keiji’s room, in which Atsumu set his overnight bag down. They sat together on the edge Keiji’s bed. Well, Keiji sat down, and Atsumu sat down far too close to him.

    “What do you want to do?” Keiji asked as Atsumu shifted one of his massive thighs over Keiji’s, his knee brushing against the knee of Keiji’s that it shouldn't have been able to reach.

    “Kiss.” Atsumu grinned and rested his hand on Keiji’s cheek.

    “No.”

    “Worth a try,” Atsumu shrugged and brushed his fingers across Keiji’s jaw before moving his hand away.

    Keiji wondered if Atsumu was like this to everyone.

    “Anyway,” Atsumu eyed trophies in Keiji’s room, but he didn't bring them up in favor of saying, “can I sit on your lap?”

    Keiji’s eyes narrowed. “Atsumu, the door is open.”

    “Then close it.”

    “What if my father thinks we’re doing something gay?”

    “Who says, ‘father’?”

    “I do.”

    Atsumu smiled at Keiji. “Cute.” In one swift movement, Atsumu pushed Keiji down against the bed and swung his leg over Keiji to straddle him.

    “Atsumu.”

    “Oh, do you prefer to top? Sorry, I just assumed that you were a bottom since you were into —”

    “Please stop.”

    Atsumu leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Keiji’s forehead before getting off of him.

    “Thank you.”

    “Anytime, hottie,” Atsumu winked. If Keiji’s heart wasn't beating unreasonably fast before, it was then.

    “Let's watch a movie.”

    “Sure, but I'll probably talk the entire time.”

    Keiji gave Atsumu one of his many frustrated expressions. “Whatever.” He sat up and grabbed ahold of Atsumu’s wrist to pull him into the living room, where they watched a Japanese-subbed version of Cinderella.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     “Can I ask why we’re watching a princess movie?” Atsumu rested his head on Keiji’s shoulder.

     “No.”

     “What's your favorite color?”

     “Purple.”

     “Good to know.” Atsumu wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist and nuzzled his head into his neck just in time for Keiji’s father to walk into the living room.

     “Oh, you're that kind of friends,” Eijiro deadpanned.

     Keiji’s face turned a shade of red that he didn't know it could.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[7:13 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
My father is convinced that you're my boyfriend.

 _[7:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
same

 _[7:14 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, I’m serious.

 _[7:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
u should be my boyfriend

 _[7:14 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, can you please tell him that we aren't dating?

 _[7:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
maybe later

 _[7:14 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Please.

 _[7:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
/later/

 _[7:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, please.

 _[7:15 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
how

 

_Incoming call from Keiji_

 

     “Fuck me up, daddy,” Atsumu winked even though Keiji couldn't see.

     It wasn’t Keiji who answered. “So, he is your boyfriend. What are your intentions with my son, other than having him fuck you up?”

     Keiji pinched his forearm to ensure that he was hearing correctly and wasn’t dreaming.

     Atsumu almost regretted his choice of greetings, but he put out the fire inside of his head, so he could think of a response. “Well, he isn't my boyfriend because he keeps rejecting me, so my first intention would be to make him my boyfriend, sir.”

     “And afterwards?”

     “I don't know, being a good boyfriend?”

     “Good enough. It was nice talking to you, Atsumu.”

     “It was nice talking to you, too, sir,” Atsumu said, but the call already ended.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

     “He says you rejected him,” Eijiro raised an eyebrow at his son.

     “I told you that already.” Keiji took back his phone.

     “Why?”

     “Why does it matter?”

     “You need more fun in your life, kiddo.”

     Wordlessly, Keiji glared at his father, who shrugged in turn. 

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[7:32 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Why did my father ask you about me “fuck[ing] you up”?

 _[7:32 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
uh  
can we not

 _[7:33 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I’d like to know.

 _[7:33 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
i thought u were going to be the first person i spoke to  
and i said  
something dirty

 _[7:33 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What did you say?

 _[7:33 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji,,, it’s embarrassing

 _[7:33 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, if you could say it to my father, you can say it to me.

 _[7:33 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
yeah but like the difference is you'll get mad at me lmao

 _[7:34 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu.

 _[7:34 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
fuck me up, daddy

 _[7:34 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What the fuck.

 _[7:34 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
that’s what i said

 _[7:34 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
For some reason, my father likes you.

 _[7:34 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
i’m likeable

 _[7:34 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
No, you're not.

 _[7:34 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
but u like me

 _[7:35 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I don't know where you got that idea from.

__[7:35 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
>> _[10:17 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I like you, I guess.  >>_

_[7:35 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Shut up.

 _[7:35 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
ily despite ur denial dw

 _[7:35 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Ugh.  
I hate you so much.

 _[7:35 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji

 _[7:36 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Yes?

 _[7:36 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
awww, you're so  
Good

 _[7:36 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What's that supposed to mean?

 _[7:36 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
that ur a good boy

 _[7:36 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, stop.

 _[7:36 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
y

 _[7:36 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What were you going to ask, anyway?

 _[7:36 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
tell me u love me

 _[7:36 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
No.

 _[7:36 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
worth a shot

 _[7:37 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
What did you mean by good?

 _[7:37 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
ur like  
nice  
jk ur hella mean to me  
but ur like  
/polite/

 _[7:37 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Oh. I guess that isn't that bad.

 _[7:37 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
it’s cute

 _[7:37 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Was that intended to be condescending?

 _[7:37 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
l o l no keiji  
i love u

 _[7:37 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I know.

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji u wound me

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I’m sorry.

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
it’s cool, babe  
so how was your day

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Awkward. How was yours?

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
same

 _[7:38 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
I’m going to go do homework. I’ll talk to you later.

 _[7:38 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
kk later ❤️

  

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[11:57 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Goodnight, Atsumu. ❤️

 _[11:57 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
gn keiji ❤️❤️

  

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[8:12 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
k keiji its decidid  
ur my bf niw

 _[8:12 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Please stop abusing drugs, Atsumu.

 _[8:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
Hi, it’s Osamu. I took Atsumu’s phone away. He got his wisdom teeth pulled out, sorry.

 _[8:14 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
It’s okay; thank you for telling me. I hope he heals well.

 _[8:14 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
He told me to send you “all the hearts.”

 _[8:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[8:15 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
Lol he says he's crying.

 _[8:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Cute.

 _[8:15 p.m. To: Keiji]_  
Goodnight.

 _[8:15 p.m. From: Keiji]_  
Goodnight.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

 

 

_[6:40 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
sup babe i can't sleep  
i’m not high on oxy anymore  
hurts like fcuk  
whatever  
why did u automatically think i was abusing drugs when u got my text lmao

 _[6:45 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, it's a Saturday morning.

 _[6:45 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
i know, keiji, i have a calendar lmao

 _[6:45 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
You've woken me up, Atsumu. This is no time for sass.

 _[6:45 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
sry babe  
u never answered my question

 _[6:45 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
You only type poorly while extremely flustered or under the influence; that's why I thought you were taking drugs.

 _[6:45 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
wow we’ve only been talking for a few months and you picked up on that already  
that’s amazing

 _[6:46 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Why are you awake?

 _[6:46 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
i usually wake up at 5  
couldn't go back to sleep

 _[6:46 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
That’s disturbingly early.

 _[6:46 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
ikr  
what time do u wake up anyway

 _[6:46 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
6:15

 _[6:46 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
late af

 _[6:46 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Wow.

 _[6:46 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji, havu gotten ur wisdom teeth out

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Yes.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
did it feel like u were punched in the face 47 times

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
No, it didn't hurt, actually.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
wtf, keiji  
that’s so unfair

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Sorry.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
you’re so unfair

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I’m not quite sure what you mean by that.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
good

  

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     Somewhere along the line, Keiji started being less unfair.

     Keiji even went as far as to let Atsumu lace their fingers together as they walked across the herringbone-styled street.

     “I always kinda wanted to explore this part of the city, but my parents never let me,” Atsumu grinned and gently squeezed Keiji’s hand.

     “Why not?” Keiji took a glance around.

     “They say there are lots of crazies around here.” Atsumu’s eyes rolled towards a man talking to himself by a convenience store, and Keiji’s eyes followed.

     Keiji took a moment to think about what Atsumu said as well as the gesture before he replied, “I read that on average, we walk by seven psychopaths per day. You could be one of them,” he shrugged.

     “Keiji, I can assure you that I’m not a psychopath.”

     “That sounds like something a psychopath would say,” Keiji smirked.

     “You're so mean, Keiji,” Atsumu sighed.

     Keiji squeezed Atsumu’s fingers. “Why did you want to explore here, anyway?”

     “Because tourists don't really come here. Everything is way more natural and, like, not forced.” Atsumu gestured towards an empty soda can on the ground, “See? They don't have people cleaning everything here, like they do elsewhere.”

     Keiji cursed him for pointing it out because he absolutely had to stop, pick it up, and dispose of it.

     “Cute.”

     “I hate litter.”

    “Me, too. Environmental science changes you,” Atsumu sighed and dragged Keiji away from a garbage can and further down the street.

    “Yes, yes it does.”

    “You know what's amazing, Keiji?”

    “What?”

    “Nobody has spit on us, or made a comment, or anything, and we’re holding hands in public!” Atsumu raised their intertwined fingers up to eye level.

    “It’s the 21st century, Atsumu.”

    “Still!”

    Atsumu spoke too soon. An elderly, presumably homeless man, sitting next to a lit-up, red sign raised an ungroomed, grey eyebrow at Keiji and Atsumu. “Is that kind of thing allowed, nowadays?” He croaked.

    Atsumu looked at Keiji with a smile that was only slightly fearful.

    Keiji made eye contact with the man. “Get with the times,” he would have said if he wanted to be rude, but instead, he turned to Atsumu and kissed his cheek, earning an ‘oh,’ from the man before pulling Atsumu further down the street.

   “Wow, Keiji, my heart is beating unbearably as you use our conjoined hands to urge me down a lit-up city street during the night, and you're blushing, and we’re going back to my place now, and my parents are on a business trip while Osamu is sleeping over at Suna’s, and this is like a bad movie!”

   “Who asked for your narration?”

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     Even further along the line they started sharing kisses, after the big first (the one that turned into something way more than a kiss), of course.

     Keiji pressed his lips against the back of Atsumu’s hand.

     Atsumu looked up from his book and flashed Keiji a toothy grin. He pulled their laced fingers together and softly kissed the back of Keiji’s hand in turn. Keiji’s knuckles bumped against Atsumu’s glasses, reminding them of what they were supposed to be doing.

     “So,” Atsumu’s lips brushed against Keiji’s hand as he spoke, “can you help me understand thermodynamics?”

     “Such a romantic way to ask such a mundane question.”

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

Chat: Daddy and Mommy

(19:12) Daddy: KEIJI

(19:12) Mommy: Hmm?

(19:12) Daddy: CHECK TEXTS

(19:13) Mommy: Atsumu, it’s just a meme.

(19:13) Daddy: AN IMPORTANT MEME

(19:13) Mommy: It was okay.

(19:13) Daddy: BUT STILL IMPORTANT

(19:13) Mommy: Whatever you say, Atsumu.

 

  

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     “I can't believe you just asked me out!” Atsumu had been smiling to the point that it hurt.

     Keiji took Atsumu’s hand in his as they ventured further down Yahaba’s street. “Believe it.”

 

   

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

_[1:24 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji, i'm bored  
text me

 _[1:25 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Go to sleep.

 _[1:25 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
nah b

 _[1:25 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Did you just call me “b”?

 _[1:25 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
yeah b  
futakuchi taught me

 _[1:25 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu.  
Stop.

 _[1:25 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
lmao  
so wyd

 _[1:25 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I was trying to sleep. I am currently texting you.

 _[1:26 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
fair point b

 _[1:26 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu.

 _[1:26 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
lmao k i’ll stop

 _[1:26 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Thank you.

 _[1:26 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
how’s life treating you

 _[1:26 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, we went over this less than five hours ago.

 _[1:26 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
right sry i’m so tired

 _[1:27 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Then go to sleep.

 _[1:27 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
i can't

 _[1:27 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Have you finished all of your Summer assignments?

 _[1:27 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
1 more

 _[1:27 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Which?

 _[1:27 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
history

 _[1:28 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Fun.

 _[1:28 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
u like history?

 _[1:28 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Yes.

 _[1:28 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
why

 _[1:28 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
It’s interesting. What subjects do you like, anyway?

 _[1:28 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
uh  
lit

 _[1:29 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
What.

 _[1:29 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
literature not lit as in oh my, let's get lit

 _[1:29 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Lol nobody says “oh my” and “get lit” in the same sentence.

 _[1:29 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
wow, keiji, i wish i was as cool as you and up to date with what the kids are saying

 _[1:29 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
So, circling back to the fact that you like literature, why?

 _[1:29 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
it’s fun  
and  
“interesting.”

 _[1:29 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Wow, Atsumu.

 _[1:30 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
ha

 _[1:30 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
What about it is interesting?

 _[1:30 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
themes  
symbols  
allusions that i understand make me feel smart  
characters  
lessons learned by said characters  
and i like the audibles in lit with death  
well if it's a play that is  
bc like the screams and dying noises are so fake it's kind of funny

 _[1:30 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
You're so cute.

 _[1:30 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji, i feel like we've reversed roles tonight, and i’m uncomfortable

 _[1:30 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Don't you mean this morning?

 _[1:30 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
keiji istg

 _[1:30 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I love you.

 _[1:31 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
i just screamed

 _[1:31 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I hope you didn't wake anyone.

 _[1:31 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
dw it was a quiet scream

 _[1:31 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Oxymoron.

 _[1:31 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
life is an oxymoron

 _[1:31 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, go to sleep.

 _[1:32 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
wait  
i have to tell you that i love you too first lmao

 _[1:32 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
I understand. Please sleep.

 _[1:32 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
i love u darling gn mwah ❤️ i give u all the hearts

 _[1:32 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Goodnight; I love you, too. ❤️

 _[1:32 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
aaaaaaaa

 _[1:32 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[1:32 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ❤️

  

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
I WANT MY FACE TO FALL IN YOUR LAP WHILE IM ON MY KNEES

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
What an interesting fantasy. Tell me more.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKBOY

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
But am I the fuckboy beating around the phrase, “oral sex”?

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
FINE  
I WANNA SUCK UR DICK

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Then do it.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
FUCK  
WASNT EXPECTING TJAT

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
:)

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
I AM COMING OVER NEXF WEEKEND

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Sounds like a plan.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
FACEFUCK ME

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Not that I'm complaining, but why?

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
THE IDEA TURNS ME ON  
LETS SEE IF I LIKE IT

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Fair enough.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
I WANT YOU TO MAKE A MESS OUT OF MY PRETTY FACE AND TREAT ME LIKE A WHORE

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
As you wish.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
YOU CAN EVEN SLAP ME

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
That sounds kind of abusive.

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
ITS NOT ABUSIVE IF ITS CONSENSUAL AND I ASK FOR IT  
WHAT IF I PISS U OFF FIRST

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
How?

 _[6:47 a.m. To: Keiji]_  
IDK  
PLEASE FUCK ME

 _[6:47 a.m. From: Keiji]_  
Okay.

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁

  

 

     “Keiji, why are your parents never home?” Atsumu asked.

     “My father will be home some time between 10:00 p.m. and 1:00 a.m.”

     “So late.”

     “He likes working.”

     “Anyway, Keiji, ready?”

     “We just got here.”

     “Who cares.” Atsumu pushed Keiji onto the couch, sunk to his knees, spread Keiji’s legs, and started to unbutton Keiji’s pants.

     “Should we have a safe signal?”

     “Oh, yeah.”

     Keiji’s hands framed Atsumu’s face. “What do you want it to be?”

    “Uh, since I won't really be able to talk, I guess we can't have a safe word, but, like, what if I just hold my hand up?”

    “Sure.”

    “Can my tongue glide across your dick now, _daddy_?”

    “Atsumu, don't.”

    “Don't think I didn't see that.” Atsumu winked and slid down Keiji’s jeans (Atsumu had earlier requested that Keiji go undergarment-free).

    “See what?” Keiji knew Atsumu meant the way Keiji’s cock twitched when Atsumu asked him that filthy question, but he pretended he didn't, nonetheless.

    Atsumu grabbed the base of Keiji’s erection. “How do I do this?”

    “I don't know.”

    “‘Kay.” Atsumu gave Keiji a few strokes before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the tip as his tongue slid across the glans.

    Keiji’s fingers gingerly brushed Atsumu’s bangs out of his face and grazed his cheek as Atsumu attempted to take in more of Keiji’s cock.

    It took about three minutes or so of steady-paced bobbing of his head before Atsumu can comfortably take in half of Keiji; he would be smiling if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

    Slowly, but surely, Atsumu removed Keiji’s cock from his mouth, opening it wide, so Keiji can see himself slide off of Atsumu’s tongue. Atsumu still held Keiji’s cock, with half now covered in a layer of Atsumu’s saliva.

    “Keiji.”

    “Yes?”

    “I want you to grip my hair, force me to deepthroat, and verbally degrade me. Can you do that for me?”

    “I can try,” Keiji offered.

    “If I cry, don't stop. I like it, unless I signal otherwise,” and suddenly Keiji wasn't so confident that he could follow through, but he could try, and that he did.

    Once Atsumu’s lips were wrapped around Keiji’s penis again, he grabbed a chunk of Atsumu’s hair, all the while he was uncomfortably getting stared down by his lover.

    Atsumu sucked and moved his mouth deeper to take in more of Keiji, with Keiji’s gentle help that gradually became less and less gentle, and Atsumu was kind of (really) digging the whole “being dominated” sort of thing, especially when Keiji’s fingers gripped his hair a little more roughly than before.

    Keiji let out a gasp when Atsumu’s tongue swirled against his cock as he progressed into taking in more of Keiji. Long fingers shifted from caressing Atsumu’s hair to pulling it and using it to shove Atsumu’s lips even further along Keiji’s cock, much harder than before.

    Atsumu’s lustful stare followed Keiji with each little shove and pull as the length that they covered grew each time when Keiji felt more comfortable. Their eyes remained locked as Keiji felt pressure build up inside of him and as his breathing became just heavy enough for Atsumu to notice.

    Likewise, Atsumu felt pressure creeping along each limb when Keiji pulled Atsumu’s mouth along from the tip of his cock nearly down to the base, and it hurt just enough to feel _good_. The bulge growing in Atsumu’s pants served as encouragement for Keiji to be just a little rougher when he held Atsumu.

    “Do you like this?” Keiji asked, genuinely curious, as he in one quick sweep forced Atsumu to take in his whole cock again. He pulled Atsumu away just enough for him to nod while a string of saliva still connected him to Keiji.

    “You're such a splendid slut,” Keiji said (because he couldn't quite degrade without it sounding somewhat nice) as he forced Atsumu to take him in again, slower this time. Atsumu’s fingers moved deftly to unbutton and unzip his pants and pull his own cock out. 

    Keiji changed the slow pace to accelerate things a tad when he tightened his grip on Atsumu’s hair and drove Atsumu’s mouth back only to feel Atsumu’s tongue rub against him as he abruptly shoved him forward again, and Atsumu let out what he could of a moan against Keiji’s hard cock as his own began to drip with precum.

    He wanted to tell Keiji how hot this was when Keiji looked him dead in the eyes and told him he was a filthy whore as he thrust himself into Atsumu’s mouth this time, and Atsumu decided that ‘incredibly fucking sexy’ did more justice than ‘hot.’

    While tears welled up in Atsumu’s eyes with one particularly harsh thrust, masochistic tendencies told the pressure within Atsumu’s body to increase and his tongue to beg for more, and it did by making Keiji feel enough pleasure to have precum spill against Atsumu’s tongue and glide along it with his saliva.

    With every thrust of Keiji’s hips forcing his cock as far into the warm, wet atmosphere of Atsumu’s mouth, Keiji felt the sensation spread across his body intensify, and he so desperately wished for relief.

    With every hard shove against Atsumu’s throat and every stroke he made against his own cock, tension built up further in Atsumu’s body, tension that Keiji was oh-so-eager to relieve.

    Keiji willingly fed Atsumu’s masochistic tendencies, taking great pleasure in doing so, until he was gasping for breath, and Atsumu was humming moans against Keiji.

    Keiji was the first to spill his cum, across Atsumu’s tongue, actually, and Atsumu felt like such a whore, and that, oddly enough, turned him on so much as to come against his own fingers with a stroke.

    Not caring that his hot, sticky cum was still in Atsumu’s mouth, Keiji pulled Atsumu’s lips away from his cock and breaking the string of saliva that still connected the two, he grabbed Atsumu by the shirt and pulled him up for a deep kiss.

    “That was fun,” Atsumu winked as he pulled away.

    “You're filthy.”

    “You thrusted into my face. You're filthier.”

    “You begged me to thrust into your face.”

    “Fuck me.”

    “Not right now.”

    Atsumu gasped. “I didn't hear a no.”

    Keiji rolled his eyes. “What's the topping situation in this relationship?”

    “What do you prefer?”

    “I want to experiment.”

    “Kinky, Keiji. Switch then?” Atsumu suggested.

    “Yes.”

   “So, now that I've swallowed your cum,” Atsumu said as Keiji glared at him, “can we cuddle?”

   “Yeah.”

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[10:13 p.m To: Keiji]_  
so keiji

 _[10:13 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Hmm?

 _[10:13 p.m To: Keiji]_  
u should meet my family sometime

 _[10:13 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Sure.

 _[10:13 p.m To: Keiji]_  
my moms gonna be home next saturday

 _[10:13 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I’ll come over then.

 _[10:13 p.m To: Keiji]_  
yay ❤️

 _[10:14 p.m From: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[10:14 p.m To: Keiji]_  
keijiiiii

 _[10:14 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Yes?

 _[10:14 p.m To: Keiji]_  
u make me soooo happpyyyyy

 _[10:14 p.m From: Keiji]_  
You make me happy, too, Atsumu. :)

 _[10:14 p.m To: Keiji]_  
ogmygod

 _[10:14 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Mwah.

 _[10:14 p.m To: Keiji]_  
AAAAAAAAA  
MWAH

 _[10:15 p.m From: Keiji]_  
What does your mother do for a living?

 _[10:15 p.m To: Keiji]_  
she designs crap

 _[10:15 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Fun. What kind of crap?

 _[10:15 p.m To: Keiji]_  
idk  
i think clothes smth like that

 _[10:15 p.m From: Keiji]_  
That’s really cool.

 _[10:15 p.m To: Keiji]_  
~sure~  
what does ur dad do anyway

 _[10:16 p.m From: Keiji]_  
He’s a risk analyst. What about yours?

 _[10:16 p.m To: Keiji]_  
tbh idk  
but he replenishes my debit card and that's what's important

 _[10:16 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Wow

 _[10:16 p.m To: Keiji]_  
some tech or business stuff i think

 _[10:16 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Nice.

 _[10:16 p.m To: Keiji]_  
what does ur mom do  
ive never seen her

 _[10:17 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I showed you a picture.

 _[10:17 p.m To: Keiji]_  
i meant /in person/

 _[10:17 p.m From: Keiji]_  
She's been traveling for the past few months to work with westerners on designing computers and mobile technology.

 _[10:17 p.m To: Keiji]_  
woah  
so u haven't seen her in like 3 months

 _[10:17 p.m From: Keiji]_  
She came by two weeks ago; she returns for about a week or so every month.

 _[10:17 p.m To: Keiji]_  
o nice  
can i meet her

 _[10:18 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Next month.

 _[10:18 p.m To: Keiji]_  
yay

 _[10:18 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Not to be rude, but why do you want to meet my mother?

 _[10:18 p.m To: Keiji]_  
kinda wanna see her in the flesh  
and woo her

 _[10:18 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu, you're so weird.

 _[10:18 p.m To: Keiji]_  
so r u ;p

 _[10:18 p.m From: Keiji]_  
There’s an emoji for that, you know.

 _[10:19 p.m To: Keiji]_  
It looks so much friendlier in the emoji though

 _[10:19 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Were your intentions not friendly?

 _[10:19 p.m To: Keiji]_  
….

 _[10:19 p.m From: Keiji]_  
What?

 _[10:19 p.m To: Keiji]_  
.  
ur so bad at reading situations

 _[10:19 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I’m working on it.

 _[10:20 p.m To: Keiji]_  
wow you're so cute i can’t

 _[10:20 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Thank you.

 _[10:20 p.m To: Keiji]_  
ilysm

 _[10:20 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I love you very much as well.

 _[10:20 p.m To: Keiji]_  
im so glad ur my bf

 _[10:20 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Likewise.

 _[10:20 p.m To: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[10:20 p.m From: Keiji]_  
❤️❤️

 _[10:21 p.m To: Keiji]_  
keiji did u just

 _[10:21 p.m From: Keiji]_  
❤️❤️

 _[10:21 p.m To: Keiji]_  
omg  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 _[10:21 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Goodnight; I love you.

 _[10:21 p.m To: Keiji]_  
i love you too!!!!!!!!  
goodnight!!

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     Glancing around, Keiji harshly whispered, “Atsumu, why wasn't I told that this was going to be a dinner party?”

     With an infuriatingly cute smile, Atsumu whispered back, “I thought you'd get it when I told you to bring a suit.”

     “I hate you.”

     “But, Keiji——”

     “What?”

     “You're my boyfriend.” Atsumu’s lips curved up significantly.

     “Ugh.” Keiji smoothed his jacket, straightened his tie, and glared at his _boyfriend_. “Your mother is approaching. Does she know?”

     As he watched his mother walk past aunts and cousins that he forgot existed, Atsumu knew exactly what Keiji was asking. However, he said, “Know what?”

     “That I'm your boyfriend.”

     “I didn't quite catch that.”

     “Yes, you did,” Keiji growled just in time for Atsumu’s mother to come over to the two of them with a grin almost a bright as Atsumu’s.

     “Atsumu, sweetheart! You haven't introduced me to your friend yet!”

 _Friend_.

     “Mom, this is Akaashi Keiji.”

     Keiji bowed with the standard, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” as she did the same and introduced herself as Miya Etsu.

     They shook hands and almost immediately afterwards, Keiji rested his hand on the small of Atsumu's back, quite conspicuously.

     Etsu surely took notice of this as she gave Atsumu a knowing look before smiling again at Keiji and making some excuse to leave.

     “I can't believe you didn't tell her,” Keiji hissed.

     “I didn't know how!” Atsumu whisper-shouted.

     “You could have just said, ‘‘I have a boyfriend, and I'm inviting him to the dinner party Saturday evening.’”

     “You make it sound so easy, Keiji.”

     “Because it _is_ that easy.” In frustration, Keiji gave Atsumu’s back a squeeze of sorts.

     “Keiji, stop it, you'll wrinkle my jacket.”

     With a glare, Keiji complied.

     The night continued on with aunts Atsumu didn't quite remember the name of asking who the “handsome fellow” next to him was, with subtle brushings of their hands against each other, with whispers of how this was a horrible idea, with Keiji going 100-0 every time someone came along to chat mid-scolding Atsumu, with bumpings of their knees under the table once the actual dinner had begun, with the usual small talk done at the dinner table.

     Until now, when the only ones left in the house were Akaashi Keiji and the immediate family of Miya Atsumu, and when Keiji had offered to help Etsu wash the dishes that remained evidence of their gathering.

     “Oh, darling, that’d be a great help if you wouldn't mind!” Etsu was an expressive woman, showing gratitude (despite the kind deed not having been done yet) not only in her tone but also with her body language.

     “I wouldn't mind at all,” Keiji flashed a charming hint of a smile at her that absurdly made Atsumu jealous.

     “Let me help you guys!” Atsumu offered, or demanded.

     “No,” Etsu said without a glance at Atsumu, “the last time I let you help with the dishes, 5 ended up broken.”

     “But——”

     “Go entertain your brother and father.” She began to gather the plates and silverware to bring to the sink, as did Keiji. “It’s so generous of you to offer me a kind hand, Keiji. May I call you Keiji, or would you prefer Akaashi-kun?”

     “It’s no problem at all, and Keiji is fine, thank you for asking.” Keiji humoured her with another closed-mouthed smile.

     “Nobody ever helps me out around here — well, Osamu helps every now and then; then again, I'm not home very often — anyway, it was kind of you.”

     Her banter wasn't necessarily unlike Atsumu’s occasional banter. That made Keiji smile, truly.

     They worked in silence with Etsu handing freshly scrubbed dishes and Keiji drying them until she chanced to ask, “So, can I ask about your relationship with Atsumu?”

     “Of course,” Keiji replied, eager to please as he dried off another plate, “He's my boyfriend, and I, his.”

     “I admire your honesty, Keiji,” Etsu handed him another wet piece of china. “It takes guts to tell your boyfriend’s mother of your relationship before he does.”

     “I suppose so,” he answered just loud enough for her to hear over the running water.

     “Do you have any idea of why Atsumu didn't tell me himself?”

     Keiji sighed. “He said he didn't know how.” His head shook in disapproval as Etsu’s did simultaneously.

     “Atsumu sure is a strange one,” she chuckled as she continued to scrub.

     “That he is. Regardless, I do love him.”

     “Really?! Thank goodness!” Etsu exclaimed with that familiar, rivaling-the-afternoon-sun, grin, “I was so worried that he would never find anyone who loved him, what with, well, you know, everything.”

     Vague as she was with the details, Keiji knew very well what she meant, and her concern wasn't exactly unreasonable.

     “He’s perfectly exasperating yet wondrous and captivating,” Keiji exhaled fondly.

     “Atsumu is quite the mix, isn't he, Keiji?”

     “Indeed.”

 

  

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

_[9:23 p.m To: Keiji]_  
keiji bbae good news and bad

 _[9:23 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Is bbae some sort of new slang?

 _[9:23 p.m To: Keiji]_  
no autocorrect just didn't work lmao  
anyway  
my mom loves u

 _[9:24 p.m From: Keiji]_  
So what's the bad news?

 _[9:24 p.m To: Keiji]_  
idk if this is good or bad news bc i think she might love u more than me but she wants u to come over more often

 _[9:24 p.m From: Keiji]_  
:)

 _[9:24 p.m To: Keiji]_  
keiji,,, darling,, don't get me wrong, i love u, but that's creepy

 _[9:24 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Wow

 _[9:24 p.m To: Keiji]_  
also she keeps hounding me about the fact that i didn't tell her about u

 _[9:24 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Good. You should have told her before we even began dating.

 _[9:24 p.m To: Keiji]_  
okay ngl yes but

 _[9:25 p.m From: Keiji]_  
But what?

 _[9:25 p.m To: Keiji]_  
it’s hard to talk to ur parents about that stuff

 _[9:25 p.m From: Keiji]_  
It really shouldn't be.

 _[9:25 p.m To: Keiji]_  
kEiJi You wouldn't understaND

 _[9:25 p.m From: Keiji]_  
What was that?

 _[9:25 p.m To: Keiji]_  
idk but ur lucky  
ur dad just figured out that i loved u and u didn't have to dread telling him like “wow im hopelessly and desperately in love with this guy and you don't really know that i like guys yet so how do I say this /properly/”

 _[9:25 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Your parents should have known that you liked men already.

 _[9:26 p.m To: Keiji]_  
KEIJI UR MAKINF IT SOUND TOO EASY STOP ITS ACTUALLY HARD

 _[9:26 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I’m sorry.

 _[9:26 p.m To: Keiji]_  
ugh did i upset you im sorry i love u pls don't hate me

 _[9:26 p.m From: Keiji]_  
No need to apologize, Atsumu.

 _[9:26 p.m To: Keiji]_  
anyway back to the discussion keiji,,  
i wasn't even gay as far as i knew  
until you

 _[9:26 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Didn't you have a crush on Bokuto-san in first year?

 _[9:26 p.m To: Keiji]_  
….  
okay maybe i was a little gay  
BUT it wasn't a crush  
i just thought he was hot  
and i thought it was normal to think other guys were hot as long as u didn't wanna like fuck em or whatever  
i wanna fuck u

 _[9:27 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Thank you for clearing that up, Atsumu. I wasn't aware of your desires yesterday when your head was in between my legs.

 _[9:27 p.m To: Keiji]_  
keiji ur so meannn  
it turns me on

 _[9:27 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I almost typed, “It should,” and I'm utterly ashamed.

 _[9:27 p.m To: Keiji]_  
;)

 _[9:27 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Can you come over next weekend?

 _[9:28 p.m To: Keiji]_  
yeah but u have to come over the weekend after bc my mom

 _[9:28 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Sure.

 _[9:28 p.m To: Keiji]_  
r ur parents gonna be home

 _[9:28 p.m From: Keiji]_  
No.

 _[9:28 p.m To: Keiji]_  
:)))))))  
im so excited

 _[9:28 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I wish I could say that I wasn't.

 _[9:28 p.m To: Keiji]_  
im topping just letting u know

 _[9:29 p.m From: Keiji]_  
What day are you coming over? Friday evening or Saturday morning?

 _[9:29 p.m To: Keiji]_  
lemme look at the train schedule

 _[9:29 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Okay.

 _[9:29 p.m To: Keiji]_  
friday at like 12am so technically sat but w/e

 _[9:29 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Why is there a train running so late?

 _[9:29 p.m To: Keiji]_  
who knows

 _[9:29 p.m From: Keiji]_  
How do you want to top?

 _[9:30 p.m To: Keiji]_  
lmao keiji r u asking me to sext u

 _[9:30 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I just want to know the position.

 _[9:30 p.m To: Keiji]_  
we have 2 nights and 2 days, so  
every position you can think of

 _[9:30 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Can you pick me up and fuck me against the wall?

 _[9:30 p.m To: Keiji]_  
i knew u were secretly a slut wow i'm so in love  
of course i can :)))

 _[9:30 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Call me a slut again, and I’ll fuck you so hard that you forget who you are.

 _[9:31 p.m To: Keiji]_  
maybe i’d like that, slut

 _[9:31 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Ugh, you're so filthy.

 _[9:31 p.m To: Keiji]_  
you’re filthier

 _[9:31 p.m From: Keiji]_  
How do you figure?

 _[9:31 p.m To: Keiji]_  
would u like me to remind u of last time i topped

 _[9:31 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I don't recall anything notably filthy happening then.

 _[9:31 p.m To: Keiji]_  
“please fuck me, atsumu” “oh my god, yes” “fuck, yes” “fuck me, oh, dear god, fuck, fuck me harder, atsumu”

 _[9:32 p.m From: Keiji]_  
…  
I have no recollection of this.

 _[9:32 p.m To: Keiji]_  
keiji, u called me daddy; how can you not have recollection

 _[9:32 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I have no recollection of this.

 _[9:32 p.m To: Keiji]_  
lmao you're so cute  
you were blushing so hard with every lewd phrase that escaped those lips  
it was actually adorable

 _[9:32 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Fuck you.

 _[9:32 p.m To: Keiji]_  
i’d say when and where, but i guess that's already decided

 _[9:33 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I swear to god, I’ll break your ass.

 _[9:33 p.m To: Keiji]_  
i’ll break yours first

 _[9:33 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Atsumu.

 _[9:33 p.m To: Keiji]_  
yes, princess

 _[9:33 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I hate that so much, but I'm so aroused that it doesn't matter.  
Anyway, have you ever considered semi-public sex?

 _[9:33 p.m To: Keiji]_  
ngl i knew you'd hate it that's why i said it lmao  
and wow keiji  
u wanna fuck me in public?

 _[9:34 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Or you could fuck me.

 _[9:34 p.m To: Keiji]_  
you’re such a whore, keiji

 _[9:34 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Need I remind you of the things you say when I fuck you?

 _[9:34 p.m To: Keiji]_  
quote me

 _[9:34 p.m From: Keiji]_  
“Please call me a filthy whore, Keiji, please. I love it, I promise.”  
Would you like to hear more?

 _[9:34 p.m To: Keiji]_  
;) yes, daddy

 _[9:34 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Oh my god, Atsumu, you're such a fucking slut.

 _[9:35 p.m To: Keiji]_  
only for you, babe

 _[9:35 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I want to fuck you senseless.

 _[9:35 p.m To: Keiji]_  
please do, keiji, it would be an honor

 _[9:35 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I hate how you make me feel.

 _[9:35 p.m To: Keiji]_  
how?

 _[9:35 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Out of my own control.

 _[9:35 p.m To: Keiji]_  
is that why you want to wreck me

 _[9:35 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Yes.

 _[9:36 p.m To: Keiji]_  
are you a legit control freak

 _[9:36 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Just a little.

 _[9:36 p.m To: Keiji]_  
;) hot  
you can tie me up if you want

 _[9:36 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Yes, please.

 _[9:36 p.m To: Keiji]_  
not gonna lie, this discussion’s made me unreasonably horny

 _[9:36 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Likewise.

 _[9:36 p.m To: Keiji]_  
facetime me

 _[9:37 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Alright.

 _[9:37 p.m To: Keiji]_  
❤️

 _[9:37 p.m From: Keiji]_  
❤️

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

  

_[3:43 p.m To: Keiji]_  
hi ily

 _[3:44 p.m From: Keiji]_  
I love you, too.

 _[3:44 p.m To: Keiji]_  
i can't believe ur my bf

 _[3:44 p.m From: Keiji]_  
Likewise.

 _[3:44 p.m To: Keiji]_  
ur so amazing omg

 _[3:44 p.m From: Keiji]_  
As are you.

 _[3:44 p.m To: Keiji]_  
ur my favorite person  
pls never stop being u  
ur actually perfect  
u make me so happy

 

     Keiji didn't know what exactly he was going to say, but he called Atsumu instead of replying via text.

     “Keiji, I love you.”

     “I know; I love you, too, Atsumu, very much so, actually. Please excuse the cliché, but you mean the world to me.”

     Atsumu smiled. “Cliché excused. Let me tell you how my test went.”

     “For English?”

     “Yes!”

     Atsumu was always excited to tell Keiji about the littlest things. Yesterday it was about a puppy he stopped to pet, ereyesterday it was about how he landed a serve that felt really, _really good_ during his practice match, and today it was about his test.

     “Anyway, I think I got around 86 points,” Atsumu said to conclude the story.

     “Oddly specific, Atsumu, but that's fantastic. I'm proud of you.”

 

 

 

❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁✿✿❁❁ 

 

 

     “So,” Atsumu swings his and Keiji’s interlaced hands.

     “So?” Keiji questions as they walk through the snowy park.

     “Are you excited for those placement tests?”

     “No, but something tells me you are.”

     “I'm totally going to ace them, and so will you, and then we can go to the same university, and it'll just be great,” Atsumu grinned.

     Keiji let a soft smile settle on his face. “Yes, yes it will be.”

     Atsumu pulled Keiji closer for a hug of a lifetime, which Keiji returned, not even bothering to complain about not being able to breathe.

     After releasing Keiji, Atsumu’s mitted hands cupped Keiji’s face for an enthused kiss. “I’m so happy!”

     “Likewise, Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> am I the only one who laughs while writing/reading sex scenes


End file.
